


restu si kepala batu

by dumplingsBun



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, banyak sih di mention-nya, gak yakin sih fluff, mentioned mashikyu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingsBun/pseuds/dumplingsBun
Summary: Perihalmultitasking, Jihoon jagonya dalam mengomel sambilmembucin. Meskipun itu dia lakukan ketika tengah terbujur tak berdaya di dalam kamar bersama demam tinggi. Untungnya, Yoshinori cukup sabar meladeninya.
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Kanemoto Yoshinori
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	restu si kepala batu

**Jihoon benci merasa** lemah, apa lagi jika ditambah terisolasi dalam kamar dan berbalut selimut-selimut tebal di atas tempat tidur. Sialnya, demikianlah keadaannya sekarang, dan itu sudah berlangsung selama beberapa hari. Dia terbaring kaku dan menyedihkan, teramat lunglai untuk berkeliaran di luar kamar. Lebih-lebih luar apartemen!

Demam tinggi tidak cocok dengan karakteristik kepala batunya, tetapi mereka ternyata bisa membangun koalisi untuk memperparah sakit Jihoon. Begini, Jihoon sudah merasakan gejala-gejala ringan seperti tubuh menghangat dan pilek yang disertai batuk ringan. Namun alih-alih mengambil izin singkat, dia meneruskan rutinitas kuliah tanpa ambil pusing. Mengabaikan peringatan Junkyu lantaran menurutnya tertinggal kelas satu hari itu sama rasanya dengan tertinggal kelas setengah semester.

Omong-omong soal Junkyu, dia bangsat benar. Selagi Jihoon telentang tak berdaya di sini, dia mengirimkan foto-foto tamasya klub mereka lewat pesan pribadi. Serantai umpatan meluncur mulus dari mulut Jihoon, tetapi dia tidak dapat menghentikan tangannya untuk terus menggeser obrolan dan memelototi tiap foto.

(Terutama foto Junkyu yang tengah berpelukan manja dengan adik tingkat kesayangannya, Mashiho. Hoi, dia berani genit selagi pengayomnya tergeletak sakit di sini!)

Jihoon mengembuskan napas kesal. Dilemparnya ponsel sembarangan ke sisi ranjang, yang sialnya terlalu kencang hingga malah jatuh ke lantai. Jihoon nyaris menggeram andaikan pintu kamarnya tak terbuka dan menampilkan sosok lelaki yang membawa nampan berisi sup hangat dan segelas air putih.

Lupakan segala omelan dan rasa kesal yang membeludak tadi; Jihoon kini lunak. Kerutan di wajahnya terbasuh sempurna dan digantikan senyum selebar sabit. "Sudah selesai?"

"Kalau belum kenapa aku ke sini?" Sosok itu mendekat, lalu berhenti tepat sebelum kakinya tidak sengaja menendang ponsel Jihoon. Keningnya berkerut sesaat memandang gawai yang terhantar tak bersalah di sana. "Junkyu lagi?"

Jihoon tidak menjawab. Egonya mungkin cukup tinggi untuk membuatnya merasa percaya diri berjalan ke mana-mana. Namun dihadapkan ke pacarnya--yang saat ini memungut ponsel tadi dengan kalem setelah menaruh nampan di atas meja--rasanya dia teramat malu untuk mengaku merajuk terhadap hal sepele.

Padahal pacarnya biasa saja. Malahan katanya, dia menganggap Jihoon  _ imut  _ karena marah-marah buat hal seremeh itu.

"Coba lihat, deh," ujar Jihoon, mengabaikan rasa malu tadi seutuhnya. Ketika pacarnya memberikan ponselnya, Jihoon membuka obrolan dengan Junkyu lagi dan memperlihatkannya ke si pacar.

Bisu sebentar selagi bola mata pacarnya bergerak-gerak membaca pesan-pesan itu. Kemudian, kedua ujung bibir tipisnya naik. Lama-lama terdengar pula ledakan tawa yang tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Wah." Si pacar kini menyeringai hingga barisan gigi putihnya mengintip dari balik bibir. "Mereka jadian?"

"Apa? Enggak lah!" Jihoon membelalak, tersinggung luar biasa dengan pertanyaan itu. "Tanpa restuku, itu takkan terjadi."

"Kau takut posisimu sebagai kakak tersayang direbut?"

"Apa maksudmu, Yoshi? Takhtaku sebagai kakak favorit Mashiho tidak akan dilengserkan terutama jika Kim Junkyu yang melancarkan kudetanya." Jihoon mendesis. Mashiho, Mashiho yang manis dan lemah lembut? Adik yang selalu menempel padanya sejak masih mengenakan popok disandingkan dengan  _ sang  _ Kim Junkyu?

Tidak bermaksud mencela, tentu saja. Ada banyak keistimewaan dalam diri Junkyu, Jihoon tahu betul. Toh mereka sudah bersahabat sejak SMA. Sikap protektifnya ini lebih karena … ya, Jihoon protektif saja. Tiada alasan khusus.

Yoshi, setelah mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan omelan Jihoon, duduk di tepi kasur dan memaku pandangan ke matanya. Sambil tersenyum lembut, Yoshi meraih tangan Jihoon dengan sentuhan yang sama tingkat menenangkannya dengan senyum itu.

Aduh, sialan. Memang mereka jadian sudah lumayan lama, sejak Jihoon secara memalukan tidak sengaja membocorkan bendungan perasaannya pada suatu sore yang hangat di semester tiga (sekarang semester empat). Namun sumpah, ternyata setiap kulit mereka saling bergesekan, isi perut Jihoon masih teraduk-aduk. Juga senyum Yoshi sedari dulu selalu mampu menggonjang-ganjingkan jantung dan menghilangkan akal sehatnya.

Selain dikunci oleh sebuah ciuman, cara manjur untuk membungkam Jihoon ialah ditatap penuh kasih sayang oleh Yoshi. Seperti saat ini.

"Jelas, kan, kamu bakal selamanya jadi kakak kesayangannya?" ujar Yoshi. Merdu sekali suaranya; niscaya demam Jihoon turun hingga ke derajat celcius terendah. "Soal Junkyu, aku yakin Mashiho enggak melihatnya sebagai sosok kakak."

Oh iya, itu jelas Jihoon tahu. Junkyu dan Mashiho saling naksir itu bukan informasi yang tergolong rahasia. Malah mungkin pasangan yang dinanti-nantikan jadi akhir tahun. Sayang sekali, Junkyu dan Mashiho itu bak Romeo dan Juliet, sementara Jihoon ibarat personifikasi dari pertikaian Montague dan Capulet.

"Yah, aku tahu." Jihoon mendengus. "Aku juga, sih, berpikir mereka cocok pacaran. Tapi ya … gimana, ya? Ini sejenis membiarkan adik kecilmu jadian dengan sahabat dekatmu. Paham, tidak?"

Yoshi memajukan bibir sedikit, lalu berpikir. Mengeluarkan dengung-dengung, "Mmm …." selagi melakukannya. Jihoon gemas, sumpah. Dia menggigit pipi bagian dalam untuk menahan diri agar tidak bangkit membanting Yoshi ke kasur, menjepit, dan membabat habis mukanya--

Hoi, hoi, hoi! Santai!

Pada akhirnya, Yoshi menggeleng dan tertawa. "Aku berusaha membayangkan Haruto pacaran, tapi aku senang-senang saja, tuh."

"Itu beda! Haruto bukan adikmu beneran."

"Lho, emang Mashiho adikmu?"

Aduh, skakmat. Jihoon mendengus, yang meledakkan tawa Yoshi lagi. Tanpa aba-aba, Yoshi melompat ke badan Jihoon, dan yang kena serang belum siap sama sekali.

"Hoi, aku masih demam!" tegur Jihoon, enggan menularkan sakitnya kepada si pacar.

Namun yang ditegur cuma menyeringai dan mengecup puncak hidung Jihoon. Dia berbaring di sisinya setelah itu dengan badan miring, dan Jihoon terpaksa mengikuti. Wajah mereka jadi bertatapan begitu dekat.

"Longgar-longgarlah sedikit," ucap Yoshi. "Kalau terlalu protektif begitu, nanti Mashiho malah sebal padamu. Nanti ganti aku yang jadi kakak favoritnya."

Menanggapinya, Jihoon memutar bola mata. "Yoshi, kamu tahu alam semesta dan isinya pun bakal aku kasih ke kamu, tapi enggak dengan Shiho."

"Enggak apa-apa, aku 'kan sudah punya kamu."

Gempa di jantung Jihoon sudah berhenti; kini jantungnya malah meledak sama sekali sampai dia sendiri tidak merasakan detaknya. Persetan dengan mencegah penularan demam! Jihoon ingin mencium Yoshi sampai kehabisan napas. Salahkan diri sendiri kalau Yoshi betulan sakit keesokan harinya.

Yah, itu tidak dia lakukan. Rasa cintanya tidak serendah itu.

"Mungkin …." Jihoon menarik napas setelah sadar dia menahannya dari tadi. "Mungkin aku cuma takut setelah bersatu, mereka malah merasa enggak cocok dan menyakiti satu sama lain."

Yoshi mengangguk-angguk.

Jihoon melanjutkan, "Aku enggak suka kalau sampai dua orang yang kusayangi begitu, apa lagi kalau sampai keduanya berpisah terus berhenti bertegur sapa."

"Apa kamu berpikir begitu sebelum jadian denganku?"

"Hah?"

"Kamu pernah berpikir kita mungkin bakal merasa enggak cocok, sering bertengkar, dan menyakiti satu sama lain?" Yoshi bertanya sambil melekatkan tatapan serius pada Jihoon. Sulit sekali untuk melarikan diri dari sorot mata itu.

Jihoon berdengung ragu. "Mungkin?"

"Oh, jadi itu alasanmu enggak pernah berani nembak aku meskipun mulai naksir sejak masa orientasi?"

Pelototan dari Jihoon mengundang tawa renyah keluar dari mulut Yoshi. Usai berhenti, Yoshi berkata lagi, "Aku mengerti, kok. Toh aku juga terlalu ciut buat nembak kamu, kan, dulu? Tapi, ya … seberapa besar kamu ingin mengontrol gimana cerita mereka berjalan, itu tetap kehidupan mereka, kan? Apa pun yang bakal terjadi itu urusan Junkyu dan Mashiho.

"Lagian, kita enggak ada hak buat menghalang-halangi hubungan mereka, lho. Ah, tapi aku tahu kamu sadar betul soal ini."

Bukan berarti Jihoon tidak pernah memikirkan semua yang Yoshi lontarkan. Mungkin ini kepala batunya yang mendorong untuk tetap bersikukuh berdiri di antara hubungan Junkyu dan Mashiho. Atau pikiran irasional benar-benar sudah menguasainya, meski itu tidak terdengar seperti Jihoon. Pengaruh demam, barangkali.

Entah sudah berapa kali Jihoon mengembuskan napas hari ini. Ini yang terakhir, dengan penuh rasa pasrah. "Kamu benar."

Senyum di wajah Yoshi kali ini samar dan nyaris tak terlihat, tetapi Jihoon tetap senang memandangnya. Jemari Yoshi bergerak menyapu poni si pacar yang menutup mata. Duh, siapa yang peduli dengan wisata klub jika Jihoon dapat menikmati asmaraloka berdua tanpa gangguan eksternal? Terkurung selamanya di sini bersama Yoshi pun Jihoon ikhlas.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja," bilang Yoshi. Jihoon mengangguk menyepakati. "Nah, sekarang ayo duduk. Makan dulu, nanti supmu dingin.”

“Nanti aja, dong. Peluk-pelukan dulu sini.”

“Lah, kamu mau nularin aku?” Walau begitu, Yoshi tetap menuruti permohonan Jihoon, menariknya ke dalam gelungan peluk sambil memejamkan mata.

Bagi Jihoon, pelukan ini jauh lebih hangat dibanding berlapis-lapis selimut beludru yang membungkus tubuhnya. Lebih nyaman juga; rugi sekali orang-orang yang belum pernah merasakan nikmatnya rangkulan surgawi ini. Irama detak jantung mereka bersahutan, tenang dan konsisten. Lama-lama kelopak mata Jihoon ikut menutup.

“Hoi, sudah. Makan dulu.”

Masih terpejam, Jihoon menyeringai mendengar teguran itu. Yoshi sudah memisahkan diri, membuat Jihoon pura-pura merajuk dengan memanyunkan bibir. Tidak berhasil, bung. Dia tidak digubris sama sekali; Yoshi malah sudah duduk kembali di sisi kasur dan menyendok sup tadi--yang sepertinya sudah agak dingin, dinilai dari kerutan kecewa di wajah si koki--kemudian menyuapi pacarnya.

Jihoon tetap memakannya, sih. Toh, biar Yoshi menghidangkannya campuran lumpur dan air laut pun tetap bakal dia lahap tak bersisa.

“Aku ada ide,” kata Jihoon setelah meneguk satu sendok sup. “Kita kirim  _ selca  _ yang lebih manis dan romantis dari punya Junkyu.”

Yoshi mendengus geli, memencet pelan hidung Jihoon, dan lanjut menyendok sup. “Sembuh dulu baru balas dendam, ya, Sayang.”

Menanggapinya Jihoon tergelak. Usainya, dia bergegas menghabiskan sup agar dapat lanjut tidur dengan tenang. Lagi pula, Yoshi janji ikut berbaring di sebelahnya sampai dia terlelap. Tawaran itu sungguh menggoda.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sakit begini nikmat juga ternyata.

**Author's Note:**

> ini aku nulis impulsif kemaren malam sampai jam satu terus lanjut sebentar hari ini huehue. padahal mau lanjutin yang au dewa-dewi itu aku, tuh. :'')


End file.
